Ordinary Days
by ameeirain
Summary: [Warning Inside, oneshot] Ini hanyalah hari-hari yang sudah biasa terjadi di kota ramai Ikebukuro ini. Hanya berawal dari acara lempar-lemparan barang milik umum eh malah berakhir di— ah, sudahlah. Bad at summary! Just read it if you want.


**Disclaimer:** "Durarara!" Belong to Ryohgo Narita "Ordinary Days" belong to Akina Ame.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** YAOI, boyxboy, Typo(s), AU, OOC, gaje, abal, katakata gasesuai EYD or lainlain(?)

 **Pairing:** Shizaya/Shizuo Heiwajima x Orihara Izaya

Note: ini adalah sebuah one shot retem dari saya. Otak ini terlalu mesum, gomenasai.

Diharap, jangan terlalu dimasukkin kehati apa yang berada didalam fic ini. Karna cerita yang saya buat disini hanya fiksi belaka.

ENJOY..

Brum—

Suara motor yang menggema dengan kencangnya pun datang dari arah yang entah berada dimana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Celty Sturluson—si, _Kubinashi Rider._ Yah, kabarnya dia tak mempunyai kepala dan jika kalian membuka helmnya akan terlihat asap hitam yang keluar dari dalam lehernya yang tanpa kepala. Omong-omong, apa yang dilakukan oleh Pengendara Tanpa Kepala itu lakukan ya?

"IZAYA—!" Baru saja kebisingan tentang Pengendara Tanpa Kepala menjadi topik hangat untuk kerumunan yang ada di tempat kejadian. Nah, sekarang ada lagi kebisingan baru. Hah—memanglah, Ikebukuro ini tak pernah beristirahat.

"Yo, Shizu-chan. Apa kau begitu merindukanku? Sampai sampai namaku diteriaki begitu kerasnya. Hampir saja aku menjadi tuli." Siapa yang tak tau kebisingan lain di Kota Ikebukuro selain si, _Kubinashi Rider._ Benar, tebakan kalian benar. Lihat saja fasilitas umum yang mulai bertebrangan dengan indahnya kesana kemari yang sangatlah mudah dihindari oleh lelaki berparas licik berambut raven dan bermanik mata merah tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si, _Informant licik_ itu.

"Tch! Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau akan tuli sebelum aku akhirnya kau mati ditanganku, IZAYA!" Fasilitas fasilitas umum tersebut masihlah berterbangan dengan indahnya. Anggotanya itu. _Vending Machine, Board Signs._ Terkadang apapun yang ada didepannya akan dilemparnya. Siapa lah lagi orang ini, hanya ada satu di Kota Ikebukuro. Berparas garang berambut pirang bermanik mata almond. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si, _Orang Terkuat se-Ikebukuro._

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa menangkapku, Shizu-chan!" si, _Informant Licik_ itupun sangatlah lihai untuk menghindari berbagai fasilitas umum yang dilemparkan oleh si, _Orang Terkuat se-Ikebukuro_ diseberang sana. Ingat ini baik baik, jika kau mendengar nama ini dengan segera mungkin kau haruslah menghindarinya. _Orihara Izaya._

"Aku akan membunuhmu, IZAYAA!" si, _Orang Terkuat se-Ikebukuro_ tetaplah bersikukuh untuk membunuh _Informant_ yang sangatlah dibencinya. Bukti, kalau dia benar benarlah benci dengan lelaki itu adalah banyaknya fasilitas umum yang rusak dan malah meninggalkan tempatnya karena diterbangkan olehnya. Maka, ingatlah baik baik. Jika sudah mendengar namanya kau mungkin harus menjaga sikapmu jangan sampai membuat orang itu kehilangan _mood_ nya atau kau akan terlempar sangat jauh. _Heiwajima Shizuo._

Dengan suara suara yang masih bergema disana sini. Suara fasilitas umum yang ternangkat. Suara fasilitas umum yang terjatuh kembali lagi. Tentu saja tak sesuai dengan tempatnya. Tentu saja si, _Informant Licik_ tersebut tak membiarkan fasilitas umum itu menimpa dirinya. Dengan lihainya dia menghindari serta menghadiahkan beberapa lemparan pisau lipat ke arah si, _Orang Terkuat se-Ikebukuro_ sebagai serangan balasan tentunya. Beberapa pisau lipat itu pun sempat merobek baju bartender si, _Orang Terkuat se-Ikebukuro_ tersebut. Beberapa juga mengoyak kulit pipinya.

Setelah adegan kejar kejaran antara mereka yang sangat membisingkan telinga siapapun yang mendenggarnya itu mulai diabaikan oleh para penduduk Ikebukuro yang melihatnya. Mungkin mulai lelah melihat banyaknya fasilitas umum yang berterbangan dan berjatuhan dengan acak. Bisa saja mereka yang malah menjadi korban padahal tidaklah bersalah.

Tetapi, tidaklah bisa ditunggu lagi. Pertarungan si pirang dan si raven sudahlah sampai _klimaks_ nya. Lihat saja digang yang sempit juga sepi ini mereka satu sama lain berhadapan. Saling tatap menatap muka.

Dengan, keadaan mereka yang uh—berantakkan. Heiwajima Shizuo si, _Orang Terkuat se-Ikebukuro_ sudahlah banyak sekali bekas sayatan dikulit pipi kanan juga kirinya. Juga, dengan pakaiannya yang banyak koyak dikarenakan oleh beberapa tusukkan pisau lipat yang tak dapat dihindarinya itu.

"Kau terpojok sekarang, Izaya!" si, _Orang Terkuat se-Ikebukuro_ pun memulai biang pembicaraan yang bukan seperti ramah atau apapun. Melainkan membuat seringaian siap menerkam dan muka garang yang juga sekaligus akan menjadi uh—tampan? Siapa ya, yang bilang hal seperti itu. Lucu serta konyol sekali.

"Oh, sepertinya kau harus menundanya sebentar lagi, Shizu-chan." si, _Informant licik_ ini yang biasanya menampakkan wajah kelewat senang—sangat sumringah tak lupa dengan kesan meledeknya. Apakah benar senang akan keadaannya yang dikejar kejar dan hampir saja mati jika tidak lihai menghindari benda acak yang berterbangan diatas kepalanya. Apa itu yang dinamakan kesenangan bagi, Orihara Izaya ini. Hanya dirinya seorang lah yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Mukanya, pun berganti ekspresi orang yang khawatir akan hidupnya yang akan mati atau hidup. Apakah mukanya tersebut mencerminkan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya. Bukan rekayasa. Hal ini pun tak seorang pun yang tahu kecuali dia seorang.

"Tidak! Akan kupastikan kau akan mati saat dan detik ini juga! Jangan memelas dengan wajah palsu dan busukmu itu, IZAYA—!" Wah, sepertinya seseorang yang pendek akal ini pun berpikiran bahwa wajah dari seseorang dihadapannya. Wajah seorang, Orihara Izaya sangatlah penuh dengan kepalsuan. Hee—, menarik sekali.

"Aku tidaklah pura pura, Shizu-chan—" Belum saja teriakkannya mencapai puncak. Suara tertingginya. Orihara Izaya pun sudahlah tak bernya—ralat. Tak berbicara. Bukannya tak bisa berbicara. Tetapi, karena baru saja detik sebelumnya pipinya terkena pukulan yang tak indahnya dari tangan si, _Orang Terkuat se-Ikebukuro._

BUK—

Bunyi yang sedikit terlambat dari sebuah pukulan yang mendarat dipipi mulus Izaya pun terdengar dengan jelas. Walaupun, tak membuat kerumunan datang kedalam gang sempi, Tempat kejadian perkara tersebut. Atau, TKP.

"..." si, _Orang Terkuat se-Ikebukuro_ pun membungkam. Sementara tangannya dia gunakan untuk menahan kerah baju dari si, _Informant Licik._ Menunggu sebuah reaksi dari aksinya yang brutal sebelumnya.

Tatapannya pun kian intens terhadap spesies sejenis dihadapannya. Semakin mendekat setelah beberapa saat acara tatap tatapan sepihak pun diselesaikan dengan segera setelah Shizuo telah menyadari jika spesies—Izaya telah pingsan. Sangatlah niatnya dari awal untuk membunuhnya. Tetapi, jika predator akan memangsa seorang mangsa yang sudah tak berkutik sangatlah membosankan bukan. Maka, untuk itu Shizuo pun mengangkat tubuh lemas Izaya untuk dibawanya secara _bridal style._

Entahlah, hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka ataupun keajaiban atupun parahnya adalah rencana seorang fujosh*t yang sangat keji. Lihat, tangga yang tak jauh didepannya itu adalah tangga menuju surga—ralat. Menuju apartemen tercintanya, Shizuo.

Pertama kali, seseorang selain Shizuo yang menginjakkan kaki kedalam apartemen tercintanya tersebut adalah musuh bebuyutan dari zaman Raira sampai sekarang. Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan si, _Informant yang kelewat bangsat_ ini. Seseorang yang bermarga Orihara dan bernama belakang Izaya. Orihara Izaya. Ini tentulah bukan sebuah mimpi untuknya. Apalagi dengan posisi yang mulai ambigu saat Shizuo membuka pintu.

Lihat! Shizuo mengangkat Izaya dengan gaya _bridal._ Bukankah sangat imut. Walaupun, saat ini ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Shizuo sangatlah datar seperti tembok. Tapi, kita lihat beberapa waktu kedepan. Seraya, Shizuo pun menurunkan tubuh mungil tersebut ke sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang. _Notebane_ sebagai tempat tidur kesanyangan dari seorang Heiwajima Shizuo. Ingatlah satu hal. Kalau, hal ini bukanlah mimpi atau halusinasi belaka.

Dengan penuh kelembutan disetiap gerakkan yang ditimbulkannya. Shizuo pun membaringkan tubuh lemas Izaya dengan sangat lembut dan hati hati seperti tak ingin memecahkan sebuah cangkir kaca yang sangatlah rentan untuk pecah. Terlalu berhati hati.

"Hah—lihat saja kau. Akan kubunuh kalau kau sudah sadar, Izaya!" Umpatan terdengar, lolos dari bibir milik seorang Shizuo. Tetapi, entah kenapa padahal Shizuo sangatlah membeci sesosok tubuh yang terbujur lemah dihadapannya malahan mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk disamping tempat tidur. Dasar otak _protozoan._ Itu yang dinamakan cinta, bodoh.

Entah apa yang telah merasuki Shizuo. Juga, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat sampai sampai tak disadari oleh pelakunya sendiri.

CUP—

Ya, tiba tiba saja belahan bibir sexy milik Shizuo bertautan dengan bibir diam dibawahnya. Dikarenakan, sangatlah lembut. Shizuo menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Sangan mencandu. Terlalu menginginkannya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini. Shizuo pun membatin. Detik selanjutnya pun hanya tersisa dengan seorang pirang yang menekankan serta menjelajahi semua bagian dalam rongga hangat milik seorang raven.

"Nghh—" Lenguhan, kecil pun keluar dari mulut seorang raven. Merasa tak nyaman dengan tubuhnya. Juga terasa aneh saat ia terbangun dari pingsannya yang cukup memakan waktu. Baru saja lolos dari mau malahan mengalami peristiwa maut lainnya.

Lihat saja, keadaan Izaya yang sangatlah berantakan disana. Fluffy coat-nya yang sudah entah berada dimana kaus hitam v- _neck_ nya yang sudah terangkat hingga mengekspos bagian perut mulus Izaya dengan bebas. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan pemilik apartemen ini. Ya, Shizuo lah yang melakukan semua hal ini. Padahal yang dibawahmu itu musuh mu kan, Shizuo.

"Shizu-cha—" Izaya tak akan pernah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Disebabkan sebuah bibir lain membungkam bibir milik Izaya seketika. Dari mulai hanya penekanan penekanan menjadi lumatan lumatan yang menuntut agar yang dicium membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. "Hmphh—" Desahan kecil terdengar. Tentu saja asalnya dari mulut Izaya. Saat yang bersamaan mulutnya pun terbuka. Membuka pertahan yang sedari tadi dijaganya. Hal itupun tentu tak disia siakan oleh Shizuo untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam sana untuk kembali menginvasi rongga mulut si raven dibawah sana. Satu, dua, tig—lima menit berlalu. Waktu tersebut sudahlah cukup untuk membuat Izaya kehabisan napasnya. Seakan memberi tanda untuk Shizuo agar melepaskannya. Izaya pun mendorong pelan tubuh Shizuo. Walaupun tak sekuat yang didorong tentunya. Sialnya, Shizuo lebih memilih untuk menekan kepala belakang Izaya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Izaya yang kalah telak dalam perihal kekuatan pun hanya bisa menerima saja.

Shizuo yang tidak merasakan perlawanan memilih untuk melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Seringaian khasnya pun muncul. Seraya berkata sembari memandang orang dibawahnya. "Oh, hanya segitu ya, Izaya-kun?" Dengan nada mengejek miliknya tentu.

Izaya yang sedang mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal pun menjawab dengan susah payah, "Hah— jangan menggodaku, Shizu...chan!"

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja." Ujarnya. Shizuo yang tangannya kini telah bergerak kebagian privasi milik Izaya pun mulai membuka resleting dan membukanya dengan sekali tarik. Meningalkan kaki Izaya yang sekarang telah menjadi polos. Shizuo pun mulai menggenggam milik Izaya yang telah setengah berdiri tersebut. "Ho, hanya dengan ciuman saja kau telah menjadi seperti ini, huh?" Tanya Shizuo yang sembari menggerakkan tangannya dengan irama ke atas lalu ke bawah. Seperti itu terus berlanjut hingga saatnya tangan Shizuo akan menambahkan kecepatannya. Tubuh Izaya yang tiba-tiba saja mendapakan sentuhan sentuhan tersebut pun sedikit melengkung. Menandakan kalau tubuhnya seakan mengatakan kalau dia menginginkan lebih.

"Shizu-chan—nghh... Henti—kan ahh—" Izaya yang bernapas tak beraturan pun memaksakan untuk berkata seperti itu yang juga diselingi oleh desahannya sendiri.

"He? Benarkah? Tapi, sepertinya tubuhmu lebih jujur ya, _flea._ " Respon seorang yang diatasnya itu.

Akhirnya Izaya yang sudah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya saja. Sampai sampai tangannya dia kalungkan keleher Shizuo untuk memperdekat jarak pandang mereka yang malah dihadiahi ciuman dari Shizuo. Ciuman itu hanyalah suatu yang menuntut begitu pula pada bagian bawah mereka berdua. Saling berirama satu sama lain sampai sampai Izaya memberontak yang tentu saja tak menghasilkan apapun.

"Shizu-cha—n ah—n! Aku mau... ahh—!" Izaya lebih dulu keluar yang malah membuat Shizuo menyeringai setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Cepat sekali, Izaya-kun!" Ejeknya sembari terus bergerak lebih cepat.

"Shizu—o! Ahh—n! Kalau kau begitu... _cum aga—in!_ Ahh—" Izaya pun keluar untuk kedua kalinya dan hal itu bersamaan dengan Shizuo yang juga telah mengeluarkan benihnya didalam Izaya.

Beberapa saat hanya ada helaan nafas dari kedua belah pihak. Lalu, sepertinya itu sudah terlalu lama untuk menghirup udara segar sebanyak banyaknya. Sialnya, Izaya masih berada dibawah tubuh Shizuo yang sekarang terbaring diatasnya. "Tidur? Sebenarnya siapa yang _uke sih?!_ " Geram Izaya yang kesal karna Shizuo itu berat.

"Oi—! Shizu-chan, bangun! Berat—tau!" Ucapnya yang setengah teriak untuk menggeser Shizuo dari atas tubuhnya itu.

"Ngh—" Tak ada respon, tubuh Shizuo juga sama sekali tak bergeser sedikit pun.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya kembali berteriak.

"...berisik!" Shizuo pun mengangkat badannya yang menyebabkan pergerakan pada barangnya yang masih ada didalam Izaya itu. "Kau mau aku bangun, kan?" Seringaian terukir disana.

Sepertinya Izaya akan menghabiskan seminggu kedepan dengan hanya berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya itu dan sepertinya itu berkat ulahnya sendiri. Ronde lainnya pun dimulai yang entah kapan akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

—END

A/N: aduh maap otak ini semakin mesum saja! /bows yah, akhir kata... review ya! Saya akan senang menanggapi semua keluh kesah tentang cerita diatas pada kotak reviewnya! Matta ne!


End file.
